


As we mean to go on

by seki



Category: The Last Remnant
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seki/pseuds/seki
Summary: Rush learns about Athlum's year-end traditions, and celebrates them with David.





	

"Up here."

The narrow staircase was steep, and not very well lit, but Rush followed David up to the first landing without actually stubbing a toe or tripping over himself.

"Here."

David unlocked and opened a door to reveal a room that looked like any inn room Rush had seen in the past few months, differing only in having large glass doors that led out onto a deep balcony overlooking the town square.

Right now, the town square was full to overflowing with Athlumians celebrating the turn of the new year. It made for quite a spectacular sight, from above the ground; the lanterns criss-crossing the square, the little respectful spaces surrounding performers, the bright colours of clothing and masses of people all having one of the most _overwhelming_ parties Rush had ever experienced. It felt like everyone in Athlum was having a good time, right now, and at first Rush had been enjoying it too but after about an hour he was very tired of all the noise and the crush of other people's bodies.

Really, Rush wanted to be on their way to Nagapur, to meet Duke Hermeien and find out if he could help them. But they couldn't set out yet _anyway_ \-- David had said something about entry permits to cross some of the lands on the way there -- and the year's-end celebrations here something Rush might never get to see again. And besides, spending a _little_ more time with David wasn't ever going to feel like a chore, no matter how keen Rush was to find Irina.

In this room the noise from outside was a little muted, and it felt like Rush could breathe again. In fact, the balcony might be nice: close enough to enjoy the party without being in those crowds.

"I think this is the best view in Athlum now," David said, and he crossed over to the doors. "I know, it is an absurdity to rent a room when the castle is so near. But, as you can see--"

"It's awesome, I get it."

David turned his head just far enough to smile at Rush, and then went right up to the doors, peering out.

"You don't mind me crashing here?"

"Not at all." David reached out and opened the balcony door a palm-width, letting the raucous, joyous noise of the celebrations flood in. "The festivities will run into the morning, though, I warn you."

"I don't mind, it's just, uh. It's a bit much for me, I think."

"I'll wager it's bigger than anything you saw on Eulam." David looked over his shoulder again, and smiled widely. "You've been garlanded generously, though. Are you sure you wish to disappoint all your admirers?"

Huh? Rush lifted a hand to his chest. He had seven or eight flower garlands looped around his neck. Lots of people at the celebrations had been wearing similar garlands. Even David had two. Rush had been approached by girls holding them out with smiles, and had let them drape the flowers on him, because, well, if that was how Athlumians decorated themselves for the party then Rush figured he should join in. "Admirers?"

David clicked the door closed, and turned. "Did you not realise? They're invitations. For intimacy. A girl who garlands you is hoping for at least a kiss, and perhaps more."

"What?" Rush stared down at his chest. "Oh. Crap."

"It's alright. Accepting one isn't a promise, you've done nothing untoward." David tipped his head to one side. "Though you have so many. I suppose they were willing to share you, if needs be."

Rush stared at David, and then down at himself, and then back at David, frowning. "You're joking?"

"I am, a little. But they truly _are_ propositions."

"Oh." And then Rush looked back at David. "And, uh. Why -- I mean, I'd have thought you'd get _loads_."

"Ah, it's a bold lady indeed who garlands her sovereign lord." David lifted a hand to caress the outer one of the two chains he wore. "And it would be… wrong for me to pursue the offers. But I appreciate being asked."

Rush reached up, and tried to lift the top garland over his head; it got caught on his talisman chain, and pulled awkwardly, and Rush couldn't see _how_ it was stuck to undo it.

"Here, let me help."

Rush ducked his head to let David untangle him. Rush studied David, as David managed to free the talisman and began ungarlanding him one necklace at a time: faintly furrowed brow, narrowed eyes, the corners of his mouth pulled up into a slight smile. David was prettier than any of the girls Rush had seen that night. Prettier than anyone Rush had ever seen, honestly, and kind and funny and brave and… ah, hell. Rush was _so_ into David that it was getting ridiculous, and every time David touched him these days it made Rush ache to kiss him. 

Kiss. The garlands. Huh.

"Is it always girls who do the garlanding?" Rush asked, as David lifted off the last garland and placed it on top of the rest.

"Yes, traditionally."

"So… I couldn't give one to someone?"

"I don't think any girl would _mind_." David tipped his head to one side, his expression curious. "She'd probably think it charming."

"And if I wanted to garland a guy?"

David looked startled, though not horrified. "I -- well. It would depend on the man, I think."

"Right." Rush swallowed, nervous as hell, and plunged ahead. "Say I wanted to garland you, for instance..."

David held up a hand, and closed his eyes for a long moment before shaking his head as if in disbelief. When he opened his eyes again, he was staring at Rush's collar, instead of meeting Rush's gaze. "Rush. Is this hypothetical, or are you in fact asking if you may proposition me?"

"I… yeah, I am."

There was another long pause, and David turned his head to look towards the window, and Rush couldn't read what he could see of David's expression at all. He bit his tongue, wondering if he could take back the words -- man, maybe it was really not cool to hit on another guy here? On Eulam, nobody cared, but mainlanders might be different, and Rush had never figured out one way or another. Or maybe it was just that _David_ didn't like guys, was looking for a way to turn Rush down nicely? But Rush had to ask. He'd never be able to live with it if he never asked, never found out if what _felt_ like flirting between them actually meant something.

"Very well." David appeared to have reached a conclusion. He reached up, and lifted off the two garlands he was wearing together, in one smooth movement, and then held them out towards Rush. He'd gone a little pink, and still wouldn't look Rush in the eyes. "Here."

Oh.

Rush, his mouth dry, took the flower chains. David's hands were trembling, a bit, and that made Rush realise _his_ hands were shaking too. "Um." Rush held the garlands up, invitingly, and David dipped his head to allow Rush to place the garlands back around his neck. "There."

David lifted his head, and smiled, both hands tracing the lower edge of the garlands. "Thank you."

Stepping in close enough to garland David meant he was close enough to kiss, and so Rush did, tilting his head to let their lips meet without bumping noses. David made a soft, approving sound, and opened his mouth into the kiss. They kissed for what felt like ages; tentative, tongueless kisses. David's hands came to rest on Rush's chest, one laid flat just beneath Rush's collarbone, the other clutching Rush's shirt material.

Each kiss felt precious to Rush, little shivers of delight going through him, and then David smiled -- Rush could _feel_ his mouth curve -- and his tongue slid into the kiss, deepening it as he pulled Rush a little closer.

Oh. Oh god. Rush wondered, distantly, if he was going to die right here, in this perfect moment.

And then David drew back, still smiling, and cupped Rush's cheek in one hand. "How much may I claim from you tonight? Merely a kiss?"

"Anything." Rush's voice came out harsh and rough, and he swallowed. "Whatever you want."

"Hmm."

And then David pulled back even further, and took his hands away, and for one confused moment Rush thought he must have said something wrong.

The window. David crossed over to it, and yanked the heavy linen curtains over to cover the glass, muffling the noise from outside to a dull hum, and Rush blinked -- oh god, if anyone had been looking in, they'd have seen -- but then David was back, his hands curling into Rush's shirt and tugging him down so they sat side by side on the bed. David kissed him deeply, and Rush lost himself in being kissed for quite a long time.

And then David's hands slid down, to the fastening on Rush's bolero, and -- without breaking away from the kiss -- David began to undress Rush's top half, slowly, layer by layer, his hands only occasionally fumbling. Rush helped, a little, shrugging clothes off and then, when David's hands curled in the undershirt, pulling away from the kiss for long enough for David to pull the whole thing up and off Rush in one movement. Rush leant back in for a kiss, barechested, and felt David's hands drift caressingly along his collarbone and then down his arms, the sensation making Rush's nerves feel like they were humming with pleasure.

Rush let his own hand slide beneath the garlands, to the waistcoat David was wearing tonight -- he'd dressed up for the celebration, in clothes Rush had never seen him in before -- and David pulled back from the kiss and glanced down at himself. The dark waistcoat buckled over a short tabard, which hung over a long white silken shirt that fastened with dozens of tiny fiddly buttons up the center, from throat to mid-thigh, and Rush would bet there was at least one more layer underneath. David made a noise that sounded like a _tsk_ in his throat.

"This outfit was ill-chosen," David said.

"You think?" Rush tugged at one of the buckles, gently. "But you look great in it."

Rush let himself glance up through his eyelashes, in time to see David's expression slide into _flattered surprise_.

"And I'm happy to unwrap you," he added, and he got the buckle undone. "We're not in a hurry, are we?"

David's hand went to Rush's chin, tipping his head up, and then David leaned in and was kissing Rush again, a softer kiss than before. Rush fumbled for the second buckle, managed to free it without having to pull away again, and then they _had_ to stop kissing to get David's garlands off, then his tabard -- it tied at either side, but still had to be lifted over David's head -- and then David chuckled, planted his hands on the bed behind him, and leant back, allowing Rush to squint down at all those shirt buttons to try and work them out.

"I can help if you'd like," David said, lifting his chin as Rush started on the top button determinedly.

"Uh-uh." Rush freed the very top one, and started on the next. "I got this."

It didn't actually take _that_ long to undo them all, despite the distinct distraction of revealing that David was bare-chested beneath -- and that he was that glorious tan colour all over -- and then the _bigger_ distraction of revealing the definite bulge in David's trousers as Rush neared the end of his task.

David let Rush push the opened shirt off, down his arms, and then as soon as his hands were free he drew Rush in for another kiss, his hands this time trailing up and down Rush's back.

_Damn_. Rush was achingly hard, turned on so much he worried he wouldn't actually be good for much once they got to the actual action.

His hands went to the front of David's pants. Thankfully these seemed less complicated than David's usual garb, at least, fastened with a simple row of buttons. And then Rush paused, suddenly struck with how _definite_ a boundary this would be crossing.

David's hand closed over his, and pulled him in, so his hand was pressed against David's erection, and as soon as Rush's hand made firm contact he felt David tense, his kiss suddenly clumsily coming to a stop. David made a sort of stuttering, chuckling noise, his breath heavy against Rush's lower lip.

The moment felt weighted, important, and made Rush even more certain this was a boundary he _wanted_ to be on the other side of.

Rush undid David's pants slowly, his hands shaking again, and David slid his mouth along Rush's cheek until he was breathing into Rush's ear, every tiny tremble and hitch in his breath sounding magnified.

" _Oh_ ," David said, quite distinctly, as Rush slid his hand to one side, his fingers brushing against hot, damp, taut skin instead of the extra layer of smallclothes he was expecting. Rush managed to turn the movement into a deliberate _slide_ of his hand along David's cock, hearing David inhale sharply and turn his head into the side of Rush's face.

"Can we… uh. Take these off," Rush murmured, tugging at the opened fabric of the pants.

David nodded, whatever answer he made lost in an exhalation.

Between them it didn't take long to get David's pants off, entirely, and before David could reach for Rush's pants Rush pushed David very firmly onto the bed, and then up it, kneeling between David's legs. David's expression was hard to read; he looked like he didn't know what to expect.

Rush let his hand smooth along David's thigh, the closest point to him, soothingly, and watched David _make_ himself relax into the pillows, smiling up at Rush in invitation.

It was surprising, to have David look nervous. Rush had expected David to be the one in charge here. He'd expected David to be confident, to have all the experience that Rush kinda… didn't, unless watching a couple of porny guy-on-guy visistones back on Eulam counted. But he was getting the impression that David was trying to project casualness, relaxation, just to cover for this being his first time. Maybe it was only the first time David had been with a guy. Maybe it was the first time David had gone to bed with anyone. Either way, Rush really hadn't expected it to be David's first _anything_.

Rush hadn't ever expected to be quite so glad he _had_ watched those porn visistones. At least he had some kind of map to work from.

"Let me, uh," he started, and then cleared his throat. "Let me touch you? Please?"

David nodded again, another flitter of uncertainty crossing his face, and Rush scooted back down the bed a little way so he could lift David's leg up, to kiss the top of his foot. It was a nice foot; the skin on the heel hardened from all the walking and fighting David did, but the skin on the arch soft and delicate in Rush's grip. David pulled a faintly ticklish face, and Rush moved his lips to the inside of David's ankle -- slim, nearly bony -- for another kiss, and then up to his shin, pulling David's leg up and over his shoulder as he did so. His next kiss was pressed to David's knee, then just above it, on the inner thigh, and David let out a shaky chuckle in response.

Rush lifted his head, to smile up at David -- whose hands were clutched in the sheets at about waist height -- and then he let his next kiss mid-thigh become lingering. He trailed his lips up, damply, to the place where David's torso met his hip, hitching David's leg higher up over his shoulder as he did so.

David seemed to be holding his breath, when Rush strained to hear above the noise from outside.

Anticipation was all very well, but Rush didn't want to let it slide into nervousness. Rush let his head dip close to David's cock, let his breath ghost over it for a moment, and then licked from root to tip in one long motion.

David exhaled in little bursts as Rush did so, his leg tightening over Rush's shoulder.

Rush repeated the motion -- and David tasted less of _anything_ than he'd expected, maybe a little of sweat and musk -- and then paused, considering. He did know enough not to even try to take all of David's cock into his mouth at once, no matter how easy that looked when done on the visistones. He wrapped his hand around the base -- and that made David actually groan, the loudest noise he'd made so far -- and then he flashed a grin up towards David before he opened his mouth and slid the top half of David's cock into it.

David made another heartfelt groaning noise, his hips shifting and twisting, the back of his foot knocking against Rush's back, and Rush glanced upwards to see David biting his lower lip, his expression almost pleading.

_Incredible_.

Rush pulled back, took another deep breath, and then set to work on doing what he thought would feel good on him, steady long movements up and down, directing David's cock into his cheek rather than towards his throat when he realised it made breathing easier, letting his tongue caress on the outwards movement, lingering on each slide out because it made David _writhe_ when he did that.

David was quiet in his pleasure, and Rush wished the party outside would go silent so he could properly appreciate what noises David _did_ make; soft gasps, slow breathy murmurs, sharp inhalations. He could feel the long muscles in David's thigh tense and relax against him, and he could just about see David's left hand, twisting the sheet in response to Rush's efforts.

David's other hand, unexpectedly, came to rest on Rush's head. David didn't push or pull, thankfully, he just cupped the back of Rush's head. Rush could feel his fingers curling and uncurling a little with each slide of Rush's mouth on him. It was good, another punctuation to each dip of Rush's movements.

After a few more dips and pulls, David's fingers tightened, and he made one of those sharp inhalations, shifting as if he was pressing his hips down into the bed. Rush felt a surge of salty, sour flavour in his mouth, and for a moment was confused enough to pause -- that couldn't be enough, not for an orgasm, not unless David's orgasms were a lot less messy than Rush's were?

"Oh," David said, almost a whine. "So close, Rush--"

Not an orgasm _yet_ then. Rush moved his head, and his hand too, and sped up a little, and David's fingers dug hard into the back of his head as David made a long, breathy gasping noise, and then David was _definitely_ coming, a flood of bitter, slimy _goop_ that Rush swallowed, reflexively, to clear his mouth, and then again when there seemed to be more of it, and then, as David uncurled and seemed to sink back into the bad, one last time before Rush slid his mouth fully _off_ David.

He had to unhook David's leg from over his shoulder -- prompting a little groan of protest -- before he could sit up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. David was lying sprawled out, looking blissful and flushed and _wonderful_ , and he gave Rush the most wonderful wide smile of satisfaction and happiness that Rush had ever seen.

"Good?" Rush asked, grinning to show it was half a joke.

"Come here," David said, holding out a hand.

Rush let David pull him up the bed, until he was close enough to kiss again. David made a vaguely surprised noise into the kiss at first -- probably because Rush tasted of David's orgasm -- but kept kissing him, a slow, lazy kiss that ended with David pulling back just enough to smile widely and fondly at Rush, their foreheads touching.

"Wonderful," David said.

It took a moment for Rush to register it as a reply to his question. He grinned, and moved to one side, and onto his back, very pleased with himself.

David rolled to face him, and put a hand on Rush's stomach. "Give me a moment to catch my breath, and I'll try my hand at you."

That _definitely_ sounded good to Rush, and he put his hand over David's, and squeezed lightly.

David pulled his hand free after only a few heartbeats, and then slid it down to the fastening of Rush's pants. "In the meantime, you could remove these?"

"Mm, I guess that'd be fair."

Rush skinned out of his pants, and then his smallclothes when David tilted his head in obvious amusement at their existence. It felt good being naked, with David right there next to him, running his hand over Rush's chest and stomach again and smiling and pulling him down into another kiss. And then David's hand closed around Rush, and oh, Rush made at _least_ as loud a noise as David had made at that wonderful contact.

David snuggled a little closer, and his hand slid up and down on Rush's cock in a _wonderful_ way, each long slide accompanied with a languid kiss, and it felt like _nothing_ Rush had ever done to himself before.

"Please," Rush said, letting his head fall back onto the pillows. "Don't stop."

David's eyes narrowed, consideringly, and then he was moving down the bed, turning, straddling Rush's thighs in one smooth motion, his hand still doing wonderful things. "You're sure?"

"Hnn?"

"You _could_ have my mouth, instead."

Rush wasn't sure he could really form words, right now, but whatever his expression did made David chuckle, and then slide backwards down Rush's legs. He bent over Rush, and then Rush _saw_ David lick at him the way Rush had licked David, at first.

It felt startling; David's tongue wet and hot and spongy against Rush, and then trailing upwards and leaving a cold slick of saliva behind. Then David blew, gently, on Rush's cock, sending a shiver of icy juddery sensation through him and making Rush's cock bob of its own accord in response.

"I think you do want my mouth," David said, his smile sly and his eyes narrowed almost to a slit, and before Rush could give _any_ answer David had taken hold of him again and was sliding Rush's cock into his mouth, and all Rush's nerves seemed to centre on that, the wet, hot, _tight_ sensation of being inside David's mouth. It was _alarmingly_ good, making Rush's balls tighten in hot, hard anticipation of the orgasm that would be following very soon.

He let himself moan, and it came out almost like a wail. It seemed to please David, whose grip on him tightened and whose mouth slid on him faster, tighter, then slowing down in what had to be a deliberate tease, until Rush was whining and gasping, and then finally -- when David seemed to relent and decide he would allow it -- coming, his hips spasming upwards uncontrollably.

David made a noise, and drew back quickly and his face looked _repulsed_ , and then he -- ungracefully, indelicately -- spat into his own hand. He immediately seemed aghast at what he'd done, looked up at Rush, and said, "ah, sorry, I--"

"I don't mind," Rush managed to say, truthfully, still riding the last aftershocks of his orgasm.

"But--"

"It's _fine_."

"I--" and David edged backwards, his hand cupped as if to make sure he didn't spill what he'd spat. "Ah, just let me--"

Rush watched, muzzily awash in contentment, as David walked swiftly to the washstand, his precise actions there obscured by the, well, quite delightful view of his back and behind. Rush admired the muscles and the curves, and made educated guesses as to what David was doing -- washing his hands, then, as he bent forward, rinsing out his mouth, and then after that, cleaning off the remains of Rush's earlier efforts on him.

David glanced over his shoulder, at Rush, and smiled. "Are you capable of walking, or should I bring a cloth to you?"

"Mm, I can manage."

Rush sat up, though his muscles did protest a bit, and slid over to that side of the bed. The prospect of actually standing did seem like a big ask, right now, and Rush sat on the edge of the bed and tried to gather his willpower.

David handed him a damp cloth, and leant down to press a kiss to his cheek. "Do you wish--" he began, and then was cut off by the loud and embarrassing growling of Rush's stomach.

Rush was as startled by the rumble as David was. Was he hungry? It'd had been the sort of day where he'd forgotten to eat, except for little snacks at the party.

"One appetite prompts another," David said, and put a hand out and ruffled his hair. "The kitchens will be open all night, this night. I'll fetch us some food."

"You don't have to--"

David smiled. "I, too, have an appetite. Wait here."

It took David surprisingly little time to put on his pants and tabard, and he was out of the door before Rush had finished cleaning himself up. In David's absence, Rush was at a bit of a loss. It felt wrong to get dressed. He picked up his clothes, stowing them on the chair nearby, and added David's shirt and waistcoat to the pile too.

He was in the bed, listening to the faint rumblings of the party outside, when David tapped on the door and pushed the door open almost immediately after.

"Food," David said, a tray held in his hands, prodding the door closed behind him with one foot. He stopped, and tipped his head to one side, as if assessing Rush. "A garlanding meal, in fact."

The tray that David set on the bed had several small plates. There were large crackers, cubes of soft white cheese, a small pot of honey, slices of fruit and pressed meat. There was also a half-bottle of wine, with two stemless glasses.

David fumbled in his pocket, and withdrew two largish vials. He set them down with a clink next to the tray.

Jinberry oil. David had plans for them that would need oil? Rush glanced at David, who looked more embarrassed than anything else.

"I was asked if I had a woman or a man with me, then it was insisted I take these," David said. "I… I know what it is meant for, but I did not know how to refuse, or if you would want me to."

"I… um." Rush rubbed at the back of his neck, not sure if he wanted _that_. "Do _you_ want to?"

"I hadn't considered it before." David dipped his head, his eyes on the oil. "But I think I would like to have you, that way, if you will trust me to."

"You want inside me, then?"

"I do."

Well, that was pretty clear. David was flushed as dark as Rush had ever seen him, and Rush was sure he'd turned pink too. "Oh. Uh. We can eat first, then decide, right?"

"Of course." David picked up one of the crackers. "This meal -- you feed one another."

"Yeah?"

David put some of the white cheese on the cracker, and then drizzled honey on it. He held it out to Rush. "Here."

Rush took a bite; it was delicious, the sharp cheese and the sweet honey complementing each other, and he let David feed him the whole thing bite by bite. David's fingers brushed against his lips, at the end, sticky from the honey, and Rush realised that _this_ was what the meal was meant for, to give excuses for him to swipe his tongue along the pads of David's fingers. Doing so made David's eyes narrow, but in the good way that meant he was into what Rush was doing.

They fed each other in turn, this way, slowly, each mouthful a little erotic act -- Rush was startled by quite how each slide of David's tongue against his fingers felt like an echo of David's tongue on his cock -- and by the time half the tray was cleared Rush was achingly hard and pulling David in close for a proper kiss, tasting the sugars and salts of the meal on David's lips.

The tray was moved to the floor, and David was divested of his clothing as quickly as both of them could manage, and then David was beneath the sheets with Rush. Having the covers over them made each caress and kiss seem doubly intimate and close.

When one of David's hands slid downwards, cupping Rush's ass, Rush felt a little tremor of nervous energy go through him. Did he want… no, stupid question. He _did_ want this, wanted David, and whether they did this right now or waited, neither of them was going to magically get any more experienced.

He drew back a little, and oh, David looked like he thought he'd done something wrong. "I'm gonna, um. The oil," Rush said, quickly.

"You… you're certain?"

Rush turned, and reached down off the edge of the bed for the closest vial, just snagging it. "Yes."

When he handed it to David, David stared at the vial with obvious uncertainty.

"So," said Rush, aiming for as much of an offhand, you-already-know-this tone as he could, "just get me as slick as you can, okay?"

David's eyes snapped up to meet Rush's, and then he nodded, firmly. "It might go easier if you turn--"

"Right." Rush rolled onto his front, folding his arms and propping his chin on them. "I'm all yours."

There was a pause, as David shifted down the bed and threw the covers off onto the floor, and then Rush felt David's lips press against his lower back. "I'm honoured."

Something about the way David said it felt _serious_ , and Rush swallowed down a sudden lump of emotion in his throat.

David pressed another kiss, lower, on the top of Rush's ass, and then even lower, on the curve at the spot where Rush's ass became leg, sending a shiver through Rush that redoubled when David did the same on the other side. Rush strained to try and hear the noise of the vial opening, above the susurrus of crowd noise outside. David pressed a third kiss, to the same juncture point, and then he sat up, and made a thoughtful noise.

"Hm?" Rush asked, twisting to look over his shoulder.

"I have a notion."

"Uh, whatever you--"

David got up off the bed, and went back over to the washstand. "Just trust me."

Well. Rush nodded, and put his head back down on his arms. A few moments later, he felt the mattress dip as David returned to the bed.

"I am not using this because -- well, not because it looks necessary," David said, and then Rush felt a slow slide of warm, wet cloth, starting just behind his balls and moving up and backwards. It felt good, however unexpected it was, but Rush was glad David had given as much explanation as he had. It would be mortifying to think he'd looked _unclean_ , there, when he was offering himself to David. The cloth moved again, slow and deliberate and with more pressure this time, the rough texture sparking across unfamiliar nerves in Rush's most private area and making Rush inhale in surprise. David's mouth pressed hotly against the side of Rush's thigh. "Rush," David said, so close to Rush's skin that Rush could feel the breath behind his words, "If you change your mind--"

"No." Rush wanted to feel that sparking, shivery rush of pleasure again. "Please."

Another slow, steady drag of wet cloth, and then a soft amused noise before Rush felt David shift his weight a little and then, oh, oh _god_ , holding Rush's buttocks apart before something soft and wet that wasn't _cloth_ pressed against Rush.

That sensation had to be David's mouth, following the trail he'd set down with the cloth, a slide of lips and then tongue across Rush's newly-alert nerves. Rush let out a whine, and buried his face in his arms, shocked and astonished; David was kissing him, _there_ , with tongue and lips and every movement a jolt of pleasure that made Rush incapable of actual thought. Rush groaned, and spread his legs apart further without thought of shame, prompting a little throaty chuckle before David licked a long stripe right up to the small of Rush's back.

"If you'd like," David said, his voice sounding surprisingly deep, "We can do just this until you're spent, and the rest we can do later."

It took Rush a few moments to really process the words, a moment in which David returned his mouth to the task of kissing Rush in this most intimate way, and Rush nearly lost his words in a long, heartfelt moan. God. If David felt this good already, with just his mouth, how would it feel when his cock was inside Rush?

"Want," Rush panted, when David lifted his head again, long enough later that Rush didn't even know how he'd survived the shivery, wonderful ripples of pleasure, "want you in me."

"Mmm, you're sure?"

" _Please_."

David's weight moved on the bed again, and Rush strained to hear the tiny hiss of the vial being opened, and then David was caressing along the line of Rush's cleft, his fingers slick and gentle but insistent. It seemed to barely take any effort for a finger to slide into Rush a little -- it felt very strange, but David's other hand was rubbing gently, just behind Rush's balls, and Rush was so turned on that it didn't take long for it to go from _strange_ to _good_.

When David said, softly, "is that enough?", Rush shook with tension, the anticipation really too much now.

"Please," Rush said, and it came out as a sigh, " _please._ "

David's lips against his lower back, again, like a benediction, before the mattress moved again and David was suddenly pressed up against Rush's side, his hand smoothing up along Rush's spine. "I would see your face, during."

Oh. Rush, with some effort, managed to roll onto his back, and whatever expression was on his face -- a goofy smile, he suspected -- it made David grin in response.

"You want me, then," he said, his voice tinged with smugness.

"I really, really do." Rush wrinkled his nose, amused. "Are you going to make me say please again?"

David leant in, and caught Rush's mouth in a soft kiss -- only for a second, before David jerked his head back, his expression rueful. "Sorry, I--"

"I don't care," Rush said, and he pulled David back into the kiss, ignoring the taste -- earthy, musky, not as nasty as Rush had expected -- and was rewarded by feeling David slide his hand downward, to palm Rush's cock.

Rush spread his legs, and bent his knees, and David made a pleased sound before he drew back from the kiss. "Very well, then."

It took a little fumbling, and Rush had to lift his ass up off the bed ungracefully for them to figure out the angles, but then David was pressing into him, and then in one slide he was _filling_ Rush, both of them grunting in surprise at the sensation.

"Oh," David said, and Rush grinned up at him, delighted. "I didn't… my god, Rush, you're so--"

"You too," Rush said, lifting his ass again, trying to push onto David. The faint shifts of friction inside him were almost agonisingly tantalising. "More?"

David nodded, and glanced down between them before grabbing at Rush's knees and pushing them upwards, far enough to push his knees in beneath Rush's ass, making Rush rest his calves on David's shoulders. The shifts in angle, awkward and ungraceful, made Rush huff out a groan of surprise. David grinned down at Rush again, his expression so _pleased_ with himself that it made Rush chuckle.

"Come _on_ ," Rush said, and he dug his fingers into the sheets, and crooked his knees to pull David towards him. "I _want_ you, don't tease."

David's eyes narrowed in amusement, and then he rolled his hips forward, and oh _holy_ crap. It felt so good that Rush's neck protested at having to work, and he flopped his head back onto the pillow in surrender. David let out a pleased noise, and did the same thing again, more slowly and with a definite extra shove of his hips at the end that sent a shudder up Rush's spine and forced his eyes shut.

With his eyes closed, Rush could hear the crowd outside more clearly, the faint hints of music under the muted babble of voices and laughter. When David pushed into him, Rush could hear the animal, damp sound of the movement, could hear David's groan of effort and pleasure, could hear his own grunts -- unsuppressable, surprising to himself -- and the creak of the bed beneath them. The gasps of air he was heaving into himself smelled richly of musk, lamp oil and sweat, all mingled with the faint, fresh scent of the oil David had used to slicken him. He could feel everywhere David's skin was touching him, under his hands and ankles and his ass, could feel David's hands gripping his thighs lightly to hold them where he wanted them, could feel a crease of sheet beneath his shoulder. And he could feel, almost overwhelming every other sense, David _filling_ him, was aware of how _hot_ and big David felt inside him, could feel David's cock dragging on ridges and curves Rush hadn't known existed inside himself with each pull and push, all of it feeling like the world was no larger than this bed and the connection between the two of them.

David let go of one of Rush's legs, and then Rush felt David clutching at the back of Rush's hand instead. Rush let David move his hand firmly from clutching the sheet to Rush's cock, let David close Rush's fingers around him.

"Please," David said, breathless, his hand returning to grasp Rush's hip, before he rocked himself deep into Rush again, "do that for me."

It was giddying, to hear that edge in David's voice, and Rush opened his eyes to see David's face contorted in a _fierce_ expression of desire and urgency. Rush's cock twitched in his hand, and as he moved his hand he saw David watching that movement, and follow it with a push of his hips that knocked another unstoppable groan out of Rush's lungs.

Rush let his eyes close again, and with every pull of his hand he felt David rocking in and out of him, following the pace he set, forcing these _grunts_ out of both of them. Rush stopped caring, very quickly, about how lewd it sounded; David was right there with him, and with every thrust and tug Rush could feel his orgasm building. He tried to keep his movements slow, because _god_ David felt so good like this, this steady deep _grind_ in him.

And then David let out a long, deep groan, and it sent a spasm of extra _yes_ through Rush. He opened his eyes to see David tipping his head back, biting at his bottom lip, looking like he was close to orgasm.

The thought was electric, and Rush let his hand speed up, faster and faster until he came, hard, the force of it making him curl up towards David and dig his heels into David's shoulders. David let out another groan, and his hands tightened on Rush's legs as he rocked himself harder and faster into Rush, until the noise that David made broke into a sequence of tiny, rough gasps and Rush felt David shudder and spasm, repeatedly, as he came.

It took many long heartbeats for David to recover enough to grin down at Rush, and to slide himself out of Rush with a wrinkle of his nose as he did so. Only then did Rush notice the cramping sensation in the back of his calves, and he made a pained noise as David unhooked Rush's ankles from where they'd come to rest over David's shoulders.

David looked horrified, and let go of Rush's legs immediately. "Rush, did I hurt you?"

"No, it's my legs, just... ah." Rush bent his knees, clutching them to his stomach. "Ha. I think.. I think I just came too hard, that's all. No blood left in my legs."

David's expression lifted into surprise, then amusement. "Oh."

"That's so not a complaint, by the way," Rush added, and smiled up at David. "That was incredible."

"Yes." David bent forward, and kissed Rush lightly. Then he glanced down between them, and wrinkled his nose again. "I… I will get a cloth."

Rush rubbed at the back of his legs while David went and cleaned himself up, and then he reached his hand out for the cloth as David came back to the bed. David shook his head, and instead pushed Rush's knees back up to his chest.

"Ah, the oil is… let me?"

Rush, feeling a bit uncomfortable, let David wipe him down until he seemed to think Rush was clean enough, and then he took the cloth to wipe his own stomach. Rush glanced down at the cloth, and understood why David had wrinkled his nose. Ew. He cleaned himself up as carefully as he could, and pitched the cloth off the bed, into the tub by the washstand.

David, meanwhile, had retrieved the sheets from the floor and piled them back on the foot of the bed. Rush began untangling them, to pull them back over himself on the bed. When he glanced up, David was standing by the curtains, still nude from top to toe, peering out through a slim gap he'd opened in them.

The noise from outside was, Rush realised, of a different nature than before, dominated by music instead of conversation and laughter, though a strong drum-beat and regular whooping and cheering was more evident than any coherent melody.

"They're dancing," David said. "Midnight must have passed."

Rush tugged the sheets up, to his waist. David had been excited about the celebration tonight, had said the view across the square was the best in Athlum, and -- while he didn't think David minded, really, Rush _had_ distracted him from the main event of the night. "Do you want to go back out there?"

"No." David shot him a smile. "I just wished to check the hour."

"I wouldn't mind, if you wanted--"

David shook his head, let the curtain drop, and crossed back to the bed. "I've had a finer year's end than anyone out there, Rush."

"Oh." 

David's hand went to Rush's knee, warm through the sheet, and Rush gladly fell into the kiss that David surged forward to give him, a kiss that became a sort of mini-wrestle and ended with them both sprawled lazy-limbed on the bed, side-by-side.

"I hope," David said, "that you'll accept a promise from me, Rush."

Rush turned, and was surprised by how serious David's expression was. "A promise?"

"Of my affection." David's fingers curled around Rush's hand. "This night, and however many more you grant me."

Rush frowned at that, and rolled onto his front, so he could see David properly. "Dave?"

"Yes?"

"If that's you asking, then yes, I want you to be my boyfriend."

David's smile was wide, and genuine, and he squeezed Rush's hand hard. "The garlands -- they're for temporary assignations. I wasn't sure if that had been your intention with them."

"Huh." Rush looked over at the garlands, messily shoved onto a dresser. "Nah, I just needed an excuse."

"I'm glad you found one."

They lay there a while longer, while questions flitted through Rush's head, questions he didn't even know how to put into words. David wanted to be his boyfriend, but was that actually okay? David was an important guy, he couldn't just go 'oh here's the guy I'm sleeping with' about some nobody like Rush, right? So would anyone even know, or would it have to be a secret?

And how selfish and self-involved was Rush anyway, to be worried about _this_ when his sister was kidnapped? And to be glad, even, that she _had_ been kidnapped, because that meant Rush had gotten to meet David in the first place.

David lifted Rush's hand, finally, and kissed it. "Your thoughts turn maudlin, I think."

"No. Well, a bit." Rush shook his head, irritated at himself. "Sorry."

"Don't apologise." David sat up. "We should eat, and then -- do you think you can sleep here, with that noise? We can return to the castle, if you'd rather have quiet."

Rush watched as David fetched up the tray. "I'd rather stay here, if it means you'll be naked."

"I can be naked there." David wrinkled his nose at the wine, and went to fill the glasses with water from the washstand jug instead. "Within my own rooms, at least."

That was very optimistic, Rush thought. He'd _been_ to David's rooms, just to hang out, and had been taken aback by the number of messengers and advisors who constantly intruded on David's time even when David was as off-duty as David ever got. But it was a nice thought.

David handed him a glass. "If you truly do not mind, I would stay here."

"Yeah?"

"I can hear my people celebrating." David smiled, and looked over towards the window. "And to have that as an accompaniment to my own pleasure is beyond any wish I could have imagined."

Rush turned that over in his head. "Dave?"

"Yes?"

"Let me put some clothes back on, and we can eat the rest of this on the balcony."

The look David gave him mingled surprise with delight. "You'd like that?"

"Sure."

He was right, too; watching David watch the party was _absolutely_ worth having David be dressed again. The balcony wall was low enough that they could sit and still see most of the square. They pulled the two chairs cozy-close, and still David had to lean closer for Rush to hear him as he pointed out things he thought would interest Rush; dancers who were famous in Athlum, places where the rising smoke indicated that food was being cooked, particularly lovely masks and costumes. Across the other side of the square, on the steps that led up to the palace, Rush even spotted Torgal, arms folded and expression rather more gentle than he'd ever seen before, talking to Emma. Emma had a garland looped over her arm. As he watched, Torgal pointed down to the crowd, and Emma nodded firmly before descending the stairs into the masses.

David nudged him and Rush realised he'd missed whatever David had just said.

"Sorry, I was watching… what did you say?"

"It's unimportant. Stay here for a moment." David patted Rush's hand, and then stood and walked back into the inn room.

Rush watched Emma pick her way through the crowd to a broad-shouldered man with a neat beard, who gave her a grin of delight and bent his head to receive the garland. He had no others; perhaps he'd been waiting for Emma. The sight made Rush feel very glad; even stern Emma had someone to love tonight. Maybe all this noise and hubbub was worth it, if everyone got to be happy for the night.

David came back out, and walked past Rush, up to the balcony edge. He had the two garlands looped around his neck again. He stood there, quietly for a moment, then raised an arm, waving down to the crowd below. Rush _heard_ the noise spread through the crowd as they noticed David. There was cheering and, in the midst of it, amused shouts and catcalls that he was visibly garlanded.

"A fine new year to you all," David called down, in that not-a-shout voice he had that still managed to carry across long distances. "I trust you've celebrated well?"

There was another cheer.

"Rush? Come here."

Rush got up obediently. Oh. From the edge, you could see those people who were right next to the balcony, their faces upturned like flowers looking for sunlight. Rush waved down a hello that earned him a slightly muted version of the cheer David had earned.

He felt David's hand brush against his, hesitantly, as if David was unsure if Rush would want to be seen being _that_ obviously intimate with him. It was a big deal; taking David's hand right now would be like saying _yes, we're a thing now_ to the whole of Athlum. Including, out there, Torgal and Emma and probably Blocter and Pagus too. Everyone.

David wanted to say that?

Rush grinned, and lifted his arm to drape it around David's neck, pulling him close so Rush could press a kiss to David's cheek. 

"Happy new year," he said into David's ear, above the roar of sound from below them.

David's laugh was only just audible, but he put his arm around Rush's waist before he used his free hand to wave at the crowd again.

"You know," Rush said, moving his mouth in close again and raising his voice just a little, "back on Eulam, the thing you do as the new year starts is supposed to be what you want to do for the whole year."

"Is that so?" David said, smiling. "I should continue as I mean to go on, then."

His arm tightened around Rush's waist.

"Time for our celebrations to continue, I believe," David called down to his people. To Rush's surprise, he laughed aloud, at the response that got him -- amidst the cheers, definite catcalls and whistles.

"Man," Rush said, and he could feel how hard he was blushing by the way his ears felt hot and red, "is it okay for them to assume you're, you know--"

"I'm garlanded and mussed, on a year's end, with a handsome man on my arm." David chuckled. "And are they incorrect?"

Rush let his eyes roam the crowd. Emma was smiling in a tolerant way towards them, the broad-shouldered man standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. Torgal, not far away, looked, well. As Torgal often did; a little resigned, but not scowling, and that was all Rush could hope for, really. Maybe it was really alright. Maybe it was all… really, _really_ awesome.

The last of his worries drained away. Who cared if it was selfish to grab at happiness when bad things were happening? He couldn't help Irina any faster, anyway, and if he rescued her with a gorgeous boyfriend's help instead of a friend's, so what?

David withdrew his arm from Rush's waist, and instead took a firm grip of Rush's hand. "Shall we?" he asked, his voice now pitched just for Rush's ears.

"I'm all yours," Rush replied.

"And I, yours. My people," David said, raising his voice again, "I bid you good night, and a blessed year to come."

Rush let David lead him back into the room, and watched David pull the door closed, and then the curtains.

Start the year as he meant to go on, huh.

It was going to be a _brilliant_ year.


End file.
